


Why

by ItsAudrina



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina
Summary: George realizes he has a crush on his bestfriend Dream, "This isn't right! I shouldn't feel like this...this is wrong, I- I'm not even gay, am I?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad or if there are a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes

George has been feeling off all week, he's been more desperate to talk to Dream and whenever Dream would fake flirt with him or beg him to say "I love you" back its made him more nervous- flustered even. As George laid down for bed all these thoughts came back to his bed. He rolled over onto his side pushing away the thoughts, why did he start getting so nervous all of a sudden, we've always done this, George doesn't care he knows it isn't serious, he doesn't like Dream like that. Right? " No i don't, im straight he's just my friend" George says to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the text notifications coming from his phone. When he finally snapped out of it he grabbed his phone and looked at his notifications. [ 3 new messages from Dream ] He didn't notice how shallow and quick his breaths got. He opens the messages

"Cmon George"  
"Just say it"  
"Just tell me you love me"

George felt blood rushing to his cheeks, his stomach did a little flip. why did he feel like this? Did he- did he like Dream? no-no way, Dream is his bestfriend, he doesn't even like guys. Does he?

His thoughts are interuppted by a sudden ringing, Dream is calling him, he starts panicking, should he answer? no no, why not its fine its not like you like him.

He answers "Hii Georgie" He felt his face flush again "D-don't call me that" why was he stuttering your just talking to Dream you do this normally, so why did it feel so different

"woah are you ok George? you are really quiet and you sound tired" "y-yeah I'm fine" " if you want me to just hang up i could-" "-I said im fine!" George feels angry, but why, where did that sudden outburst come from. Dream is quiet George talks again "i-im sorry dream i don't know why i yelled im sorry-" "no its fine, i should go you should get some sleep" Dream says and then hangs up, George felt alot of emotions all coming up at once next thing he knows hes sitting on the floor crying. Why did Dream hang up? why does he care so much? why did he just snap when Dream asked if he was ok? why has he gotten so nervous and flushed when Dream had been fake flirting with him? 

then he realizes... 

He has a crush on Dream- He likes his bestfriend

"no no no, i can't feel like this, it isn't right- it isn't normal- why do i like him, there has to be a mistake-" Georges breathes become shorter and quicker- soon he is finding it hard to breath- why can't i just be normal- why do i have to like him- everybody's gonna hate me. george can't get these thoughts out of his head. He grabs his phone- he starts calling Dream, no answer, he tries calling again- no answer, he keeps calling but no answer. George throws his phone across the room and sobs quietly on the floor.


	2. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its kinda short, but this is not the end of the story

George wakes up on the floor, sun peeking through the blinds hurting his eyes, his shirt stained with tears. All the memories from last night come flooding back. He starts to cry again. No stop I can't live like this. He gets up refusing to cry, goes up and picks up his phone. He checks the time, its 3:46 PM. He was supposed to do a recording with Dream and Sapnap nearly an hour ago, oh well. He checked his notifications   
[ 10 new messages from Dream ] [ 3 missed calls from Dream ] 

he swiped them away ,he didn't feel like facing Dream right now. He laid down on his bed still holding his phone. His phone rings, Dream is calling again he presses the decline button, or atleast he thought he did

"George?" George still being half asleep accidently presses the facetime button " George what happened?" george sits up realizing what he did, he turns of his video "n-nothing happened im fine" " no your not george i saw you what happened, you know you can tell me anything" "i-i can't" "George please" George starts sobbing again "Please george just talk to me" George finally snaps "you wanna know whats wrong?! i like you dream! i like you but its wrong! i cant do this! i shouldn't be feeling this!" George sobs "George its oka-" "Don't even say its okay or its gonna be okay! its not okay dream! i shouldn't be feeling this way! especially not towards you!" Dream goes silent, george slowly realizes what he said "D-dream I'm sorr-" Dream hangs up...

George curls up into a ball and cries more than he ever has, when he looks up its already dark out, he wipes the remaining tears away and stands up and walks out into the living room, he walks over to his couch and sees a yellow hoodie, he realizes its supposed to be green, and its the hoodie dream sent him, he starts tearing up again then he quickly wipes the tears away as his phone rings. 

It's Dream again, he decides to answer right before the last ring. "George?" "H-hi Dream" "Look im really sorry i shouldn't have hung up i should have helped" "no dream its fine-" "- no its not george i should have done something" "what could you have done dream" "open your door" "why?" "trust me George just do it" "o-ok" George walks over to the door and opens it to see a tall man with a lime green hoodie, messy dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and alot of freckles. George drops his phone " D- dream?" "Hi George"


	3. Its okay I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay a happy ending
> 
> Dream shows up and comforts George and tells him its okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the end of this but comment if you want me to add more or ideas for another story

"D-dream?" "Hi George" George doesn't know if he should smile or cry, Dream is actually here. All of a sudden it all comes back and George starts crying again. Dream sits down on the floor with him and hugs him "shh shh its gonna be okay Georgie, I'm here" George buries his face into Dreams neck and Dream chuckles rubbing Georges back comforting him. "It's gonna be okay George... I- I love you George" but George had already fallen asleep.

When George woke up he was laying on the couch with Dreams arms wrapped around him, George smiles and whispers " I love you too Dream"


End file.
